Rendezvous Point (Concept)
Rendezvous Point is an RPG/Quicktimed game planned to be released in 2024. It is about The Player's adventures in the small town of Quailton with his or her vibrant and cynical friends. Gameplay The Gameplay is based on South Park: The Fractured But Whole's battle gameplay. There are pegs that each character uses to move on. There are three ways to battle in this game, and only two of the battle systems use the peg format. Battle 1: Formal The formal battle system is a turn-taking system using the pegs. The winner is the team who pummels their opponents into submission. Battle 2: Sangokushi The name "Sangokushi" is inspired by the game Yo-Kai Watch: Sangokushi!. This battle system uses the pegs, but there are no turns, and each time moves at the same time. The team who knocks out all opposing enemies is declared victorious. Battle 3: Quicktimed This battle format includes no pegs and consists of only The Player and his or her opponent. The Player moves and attacks by pressing certain keys or buttons just in time in order to dodge and deal damage. SPOILERS DOWN HERE, SKIP THE REST OF THIS SECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! Most Boss Battles against Rocksalt take place using this Format. Moving The town of Quailton and all of it's surrounding places are animated using a feature that makes everything 3D. The characters and building stand out like Sharpie on paper, and the music really puts The Player in Quailton's Streets. Even at night, the Town of Quailton never ceases to amaze. The characters each have their own personalities and quirky actions, along with voice clips to really make expand with development. DLC Stranded at Sea- The protagonist, Rocksalt, and Rebbecca head out on a ferry for fishing. When a mysterious tide comes and strands them on a plank, will Rebbecca lose her cool and start to use her technology to fend for herself? Nothing More Than a Rift- TBA Characters Nick/Kiara: The main Protagonist of the game. It's their job to save the town from the evil forces that lurk within it. Ashley: The most laid-back of the 6. She uses magic in order to stun and defeat the forces of evil that dare challenge her strength and wit. Tabby: Tabby dons two huge roller skates that she uses to slice and dice enemies into dust. She has a "bit" (huge case of) the temper tantrums, though. Rebbecca: The science-y one of the group. She uses her technology to lower her foes so that the brawn can take them out. She's very sweet and calm, but couldn't care less if you were in trouble. Gilben: Gilben goes along with anything said by anybody else. He specializes in defense and floating away in the eye of trouble. Rocksalt: The wanna-be villain of the gang. Very short and stubby with supreme power. He occasionally staples tapeworms to boost his power to unforeseen levels. Fertilizer: One of the Cronies that works for Rocksalt. He doesn't use Spirit and instead attacks with cold, hard steel.